Problem: Express $0.0154$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.0154$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{1}{100} + \dfrac{5}{1000} + \dfrac{4}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{154}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $154$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{154}{10000}$